Berserker (Uncle Sam)
Summary Berserker is an Berserker-class Servant able to be summoned for the Holy Grail War. Berserker's True Name is Uncle Sam, the national personification of the United States in general that came into use during the War of 1812. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A, 6-C with Strength of a Nation Name: Berserker, Uncle Sam, Samuel Wilson Origin: Fate/Unlimited Fan Works Age: As old as the United States Gender: Male Classification: Berserker-class Servant, Heroic Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts (Skilled in hand to hand combat), Weapon Mastery (Skilled with a variety of weapons), Regeneration (Mid-Low; all Servants have regenerative capabilities), Vehicular Mastery (Can "ride" any vehicle or mount with supernatural skill), Shapeshifting and Weapon Creation (Able to shapeshift into and manifest things generally associated with the United States Via Spirit of Patriotism.), Breaking the Fourth Wall, Minor Mind Manipulation and Social Influencing (Via Spirit of Patriotism and Command of the Strategist), Empowerment (Can empower the weapons of his allies Via What Are You Doing for Preparedness), Reality Warping (Via God Bless America: Land of the Free), Summoning (Via God Bless America: Home of the Brave), Statistics Amplification (Via God Bless America: Strength of a Nation), Soul Manipulation (All Servants can consume souls to replenish their magical energy), Telepathy, Possession (Non-combat applicable), Intangibility and Invisibility in spirit form, Immunity to Modern Weapons (Servants are Divine Mysteries that cannot be harmed by modern weapons such as guns, knives, or bombs unless they are infused with a supernatural aspect such as magical energy or possess a certain amount of age or mystery behind their creation), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation and Biological Manipulation (Servants can resist Chaos Tides), Transmutation and Data Manipulation (Servants can stay in a digitized area), Poison Manipulation (Servants are unaffected by poisons from the likes of Jack and Serenity) Attack Potency: Mountain level+ (Has A+-rank strength, making him comparable to Caligula, Heracles, Lü Bu, Penthesilea, and Sakata Kintoki), Island level with Strength of a Nation (As an EX-Ranked Noble Phantasm it should be much stronger than the likes of Excalibur, Excalibur Morgan, and Expugnatio and comparable to System Keraunos) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Has A--rank agility, making him faster than Lü Bu, Nightingale, and Caligula) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Mountain Class+, Island Class with Strength of a Nation Durability: Mountain level+, Island level with Strength of a Nation Stamina: High (Other Servants can fight for nearly an entire day without stopping.) Range: Standard melee range, Extended melee range to kilometers with weapons, Tens of kilometers with God Bless America Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Despite being fanatically insane, Sam is exceedingly skilled in combat having extensive knowledge of warfare, being highly skilled in armed and unarmed combat, and being a near master of whatever weapon he happens to spawn into his possession. Weaknesses: Cannot fight in spirit form. Noble Phantasm God Bless America: Land of the Free: An EX Rank, Anti-Country Noble Phantasm. A manifestation of everything that Uncle Sam represents, an entire world is warped and filled with things that are representative of the United States, patriotism, and freedom, so much so that the opponents are assaulted just from the sheer sensory overload of the environment. While this Noble Phantasm is active, Sam gains access to two different and powerful abilities: *'God Bless America: Home of the Brave:' An Anti-Army Noble Phantasm and the main offensive use of Sam’s Noble Phantasm. This power is the summoning of the spirits of every American soldier to create a massive army to fight as an extension of himself, a physical representation of the will to fight to defend and protect one nation and one's beliefs. As they are summoned from across America's history, the era and weaponry of the soldiers varies anywhere from colonial soldiers from the Revolution to the soldiers of the World Wars to modern military, all with weaponry and vehicles of their respective time periods. An army 22 million strong, truly they are the strongest fighting force in the world. *'God Bless America: Strength of a Nation:' A Conceptual Noble Phantasm and a last resort application of Sam’s Noble Phantasm. By collapsing his entire Reality Marble into a single point and converts it into a massive amount of energy, physically transforming the concept of patriotism into raw power which Sam can use to empower himself. With this he is able to increase his Strength to EX Rank. Class Skills Mad Enhancement (EX): Raises basic parameters in exchange of hindering mental capacities. In some cases, it can also seal away Personal Skills. Sam has an EX-Rank in this skill, which ranks up his parameters but deprives him of most of his reasoning. He is still capable of normal conversation, but as a result, Sam is almost single-mindedly obsessed with freedom and patriotism, to the point that should someone even hint at opposing his ideals he will seek to destroy them, viewing it as his duty to do so. Riding (B): The ability to ride mounts. Due to this skill, Sam is capable of handling and riding practically any horse or modern vehicle with complete control, although he is not able to ride those of the Phantasmal Species. Independent Spirit (A+): An enhanced version of Independent Action, but no so much as to be treated as Independent Manifestation. This Skill grants the effects of Independent Action, allowing Sam to remain independent and exist in the world without the magical energy supplied by a Master, allowing him to act autonomously and his Master to save their own magical energy for spells. However, this Skill takes it a step further, making him stronger when he's fighting on his own without aid from other Servants or his Master. Personal Skills Spirit of Patriotism (EX): An offshoot of the Self-Modification Skill, this Skill allows Sam to specifically shapeshift into and manifest things generally associated with the United States. This can include things such as becoming a bald eagle, summoning a wide variety of guns or other weapons, military vehicles, and even mundane or non-combat oriented things such as a hamburger. As a side effect of this Skill, those who view him using it will become inspired to fight alongside him. Command of the Strategist (A): A Skill that maximizes the power of allied troops as an army including the user themselves. At Rank A, it has the power equivalent to making troops as determined as soldiers who will willingly charge into battle and fight against impossible odds, even with a great likelihood that they will die as a result. What Are You Doing for Preparedness (A): A Skill that allows a Servant to enhance the power of their allies’ weapons, and in most cases add additional powerful functions to them in some way. Ceremonial Reformation (D): A Skill which improves the functionality of the peoples and lands under the user's control. While normally this skill would be very high due to the general prosperity of the United States, Sam’s Berserker class makes it very unstable, thus lowering its rank dramatically. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fate Category:Nasuverse Category:Spirits Category:Brawlers Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Insane Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Summoners Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Soul Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telepathy Users Category:Possession Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Berserkers Category:4th Wall Awareness Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6